


Pretty

by Theforeverbattles



Series: Exterior [2]
Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Adventure, Alternate Universe - College/University, Comforting Boyfriends, Cuddling & Snuggling, Dates, Fluff and Smut, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Master/Pet, Panic Attacks, Pet Names, Recreational Drug Use, Rough Oral Sex, Sleepy Cuddles, anger issues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-13
Updated: 2019-11-13
Packaged: 2021-01-30 04:46:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,990
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21422407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Theforeverbattles/pseuds/Theforeverbattles
Summary: Cute dates are their middle nameTHIS FIC NO LONGER INCLUDES EX SKZ MEMBER
Relationships: Han Jisung | Han/Lee Minho | Lee Know, Hwang Hyunjin/Kim Seungmin/Yang Jeongin | I.N, Lee Felix/Seo Changbin
Series: Exterior [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1539622
Comments: 7
Kudos: 239





	Pretty

**Author's Note:**

> We back again hope y'all like it!!

Jisung scratches down Minho’s thighs, drool dripping down his chin eyes rolled back. His jaw aches but he’s in absolute love with it. 

His boyfriend is wrecking his throat, fucking it hard and aggressively. He wanted to be taught a lesson and he for sure is. 

Sungie chokes badly and Min pulls out, grabbing his chin. Their eyes lock, the younger is suddenly standing and pushed against the wall. 

“You’re such a dumb pup, almost throwing up on my cock like that.” Minho growls in his ear, he lines himself up and pushes inside him. Jisung moans, eyes rolled back even further. His makeup dripping down his cheeks. 

“Master-“ Sungie whimpers, Min fucks into him at an unruly pace. The younger a complete and utter mess. 

“You like getting fucked against this nasty wall? Drooling the way you are right now?” 

“Mhm, mm a naughty boy master.” Jisung whispers. 

Minho flips him around and locks their lips, pulling his boyfriend’s legs snug around his hips. 

“You’re lucky I’m as horny as I am honey pot, otherwise you’d be trying to get off on my thigh.” Min licks into his mouth, grinding down hard on him. 

“I’m a needy boy, can’t help it…” Jisung wraps his arms around his neck tightly. Minho just hums and kisses him more, his touches getting softer and more loving. 

Sungie tips his head back, breathing heavily. Min reaches down and starts stroking his already sensitive cock. 

“So pretty.” 

“You’re pretty.” Jisung giggles back, rolling his hips forward more. 

The bathroom door opens and they freeze, Sungie tightens his legs, cheeks red. Minho pushes his face into his neck kissing slowly, sucking below his jaw. 

They both listen for the sound of whoever it is to leave, however the shower next to them turns on instead. 

The younger groans softly, Min rolls his hips forward again and bites his lower lip. He then pulls out and takes both their cocks into his hand. 

“Shh,” he whispers as the two of them fuck up into his hand. Sungie buries his face in Minho’s chest muffling his whines as his boyfriend relentlessly fucks with his tip. 

Jisung cums first, back arching against the wall, he cries out into Min’s hand. His release coating their chests, it shoots high enough to even hit Minho’s chin. 

“Messy boy.” Min teases in his ear. Sungie sets his shaky hand on Minho now and strokes him quickly, getting him to his release too. 

They kiss through his high, rocking into each other still. 

Min pulls away once recovered, he drops to his knees and sucks Sungie’s tip, the younger squealing with oversensitivity. He tries pushing Minho’s face away but can’t. 

The elder licks his slit and pumps his shaft making Jisung’s legs turn to jello. 

“M-Min…” he whimpers biting on his fingers. Minho doesn’t let up, punishing his boyfriend for trapping them in the same shower stall. 

Sungie scratches against the wall, hips bucking, Minho sucks harder. He then pulls off and rubs his thumb right on his slit, pushing down and causing Jisung to cry out. 

“Yo what the fuck?!” The guy in the stall next to them shouts. 

Min doesn’t stop, using his palm now to stimulate him. Jisung almost screams, tears dripping down his cheeks, his thighs trembling. “S-stop please…” He whimpers, pulling Minho’s hair now. 

“Learn your lesson?” The elder looks up at his boyfriend. 

“Yes!” Jisung squeals, finally Min lets him go, the younger slumping down the wall. Minho giggles and catches him, “That’s a good boy. Did we get all the horny out of your system now buttercup?” 

“Yes Master.” Jisung looks completely wiped out, his eyes half lidded, voice hoarse. 

“You did such a good job for me darling.” Min grabs a washcloth and gently wipes him up, being as careful as possible around his dick and bum. 

Sungie is like jello against the elder, mumbling incoherently. 

“Alright baby boy lets get you dried up.” Minho whispers after he finishes washing himself up. 

He wraps his boyfriend in a towel and a robe. Doing the same to himself. Then he scoops him up bridal style, Jisung normally would never allow this outside of their rooms. But he’s way too tired to protest and just wants to be held at the moment. 

Successfully they sneak out of the bathroom and into the hall. This is the tricky part. 

Min kisses Jisung’s forehead as he carries him. Checking to make sure no one is leaving their rooms at the moment. 

He nudged his door open and they’re in the clear. Setting Sungie on his bed, Minho goes to his dresser and grabs clean clothes. 

“You alive over there babydoll?” 

“Hmm, barely.” Jisung mumbles, already curled up in a ball, face pushed into the pillows. 

“Yeah?” Min comes back over in a pair of shorts, he then crawls up the bed, making the younger lay on his back. 

“You’re naked in my bed, with wet hair.” He unites the robe as he speaks. 

“Yeah...and?” Jisung opens his eyes and runs a hand through his hair, “You really fucked me up babe.” 

“You were asking for it.” Minho giggles and slides a pair of boxers up his thin legs. He kisses between his thighs and then lays down between them too. Head landing on his boyfriend’s chest. 

Sungie hums and wraps himself around the elder, kissing the top of his head. 

“Who do you think heard us?” 

“Could be anyone, although I doubt whoever it was thinks it was us.” Min traces the vine tattoo that twists around Sungie’s arm, loving how pretty it is. 

“Babe,” 

“Hmm?” 

“Can we go to that really cute shopping town tomorrow? The one that likes gays.” Minho asks quietly. 

“Yeah of course silly, I love going on dates with you.” Jisung hugs him tightly, wrapping his limbs around him again. 

“I wanna get my nipples pierced.” Min suddenly announces. 

Sungie practically chokes, “What?!” He looks down at his boyfriend. 

“They’re pretty, and I’ve always wanted to, I’ve just been too scared to go alone.” Jisung hums, he feels Minho’s fingers creep up to his chest and pinch his. 

“Hey!” He squeals, pushing his hands away. The elder laughs and sits up, straddling his waist. 

“Your’s look so pretty, I want mine done too.” Min bats his eyelashes and leans down, their gazes locked as he licks his nipple. 

Sungie bites his lower lip, “You’re gonna get me hard again.” He whines trying to wiggle out of his grasp. 

Min giggles again and then sits up, just grabbing at his chest now, pinching and massaging. 

“Yes this is much better.” Jisung rolls his eyes. 

“It is. Do you think they’d look cute on me?” Minho moves his hands to Sungie’s abs and arches his back. Bouncing a little in his lap, knowing exactly what he’s doing to his boyfriend. 

“Anything would look pretty on you Min.” Sung sets his hands in his hips, grabbing his ass a little. 

“How bad does it hurt?” 

“It didn’t hurt at all.” Minho narrows his eyes skeptically. 

“That sounds fake.” 

“I mean it’s different for everyone baby, I know some people that have screamed and cried and others like me who didn’t feel a thing.” 

The elder hums softly, “when did you get yours?” 

“When I was fifteen.” 

“Han Jisung! You were baby!” Min inhales sharply. 

“Yeah I know but I wanted them.” Sungie giggles, “My friend just forged my mom’s signature.” He adds. 

Minho looks at him wide eyed, “Babe!”

“What?!” Jisung laughs again, “Just be happy I didn’t do it myself like my nose ring and almost all of my ear ones.” 

“Y-yourself!?” 

“Yeah, I was a little wild guy baby.” Jisung pulls Min’s face down and kisses him softly. 

“You’re lucky your nose and ears didn’t fall off.” 

“Yes yes I am. That’s why if you’re doing anything we’re going to a legit place.” Min nods at his words. 

“Is that why you wanna go to Hampton tomorrow?” 

“Maybe…” 

Ji rolls his eyes, “You’re cute.” Their lips lock again, “What if my nips fall off?” 

“They’re not gonna.” 

“But what if!”

“Then we’ll get you fake ones.” Minho giggles at his words and tunnels into his neck again. Kissing his skin gently. 

“I’m a bad influence on you honey.” 

“Hmm, I don’t think so.” Min lifts his face, “You’re just my partner in crime.” 

Jisung smiles at his words, “I love you.” 

“I love you too nerd.” 

*

The next morning the two wake up curled around each other, Jisung tucked into Min’s chest tightly. 

Sungie wakes first, his back kills instantly and his throat is sore. He’s not even mad. 

He realizes what woke him is annoying knocking on the door, sleepily he wiggles from Min’s grasp and opens the door in just boxers. 

“Did you two have sex in the shower last night?” Felix’ eyes are narrowed, he looks hungover as fuck. 

“What?” Sungie rubs his eyes, trying to get the sleep out of them. 

“Did you fuck Min in the shower last night?” 

“No.” Not a lie. He yawns and stretches to the ceiling. 

“Wasn’t us this time Lixie.” 

“Hmhm, someone wrote in my board that, ‘the fags were fucking in the stall next to him.’” Felix has his arms crossed over his chest looking irritated. 

“That could be anyone...but seriously, it wasn’t us, as you can clearly see Minho is currently destroyed and naked in his own bed.” Jisung points to his boyfriend who is still snoring loud. 

Felix groans, “I go out for one fucking night…these idiots on this floor can’t keep themselves together for two seconds I swear.” 

“Come be my RA.” 

“Yeah no, I have to report you enough for stinking up my hallway I don’t need to be living with it too.” 

“I’ve never smoked a day in my life.” Jisung smirks. 

“Did you see anyone bring girls back last night?” 

“Lix, I was a little busy.” 

“Yeah well so was I! For once I’d like to be able to get my brains fucked out and not have to get up at the asscrack of dawn the next morning because my bosses are calling me about my residents being shit heads.” 

Sungie pets Lix’ head, “Listen hot stuff, go crawl back into Bin’s bed, get some morning head and go back to sleep. Worry about this shit later. Not to mention, you look hungover as hell.” 

“Well I am so.” 

Minho rolls over in bed and whines feeling Jisung isn’t next to him. 

“Well I’m gonna have a grumpy boyfriend, so scram.”

“Mine already is.” Felix mumbles, he sulks back down the hall to his own room and erases his board. 

Sungie shuts the door quietly and crawls back over to Min, slipping under the blankets. 

“You’re chilly.” Minho mumbles as he wraps around him again. “Why were you up?”

“Lix was asking if we had sex in the shower.” 

Min’s eyes open, “Told you he was gonna catch us, he sees everything.” 

“No someone wrote some mean thing on his board. I lied and said it wasn’t us, he believed me.” Minho hums at his words, “Bad boy.” 

“Go back to bed sleepy baby.” Jisung kisses his forehead. 

Min sighs in content and nuzzles into him more, “Love you.” He whispers. 

“Love you too honey.” 

*

“Ji!” Minho shrieks as the younger boy tugs him across the road practically in the middle of traffic. 

Jisung giggles as they get to the other side of the street, “We’re fine babe.” He squeezes his hand and they continue to walk down the sidewalk. Minho curls up against his boyfriend, wishing he work a thicker sweater and not his paper thin lace button up with just a tank top underneath. 

“I told you you should have worn a sweater baby.” Sungie strips off his red and black flannel, making the elder put it on. 

“I didn’t think it was gonna be this cold.” Min whines back while wrapping the material around him tightly. 

“You’re gonna freeze now.” He adds seeing Sungie is in just a long sleeve black shirt. 

“I’ll be fine honey.” He pecks his lips and opens the door to the tea place they’re going to. They both smile at the people behind the counter and find seats on the small stools on the floor. The tables in front of them the perfect size. 

“I swear if they don’t have the sweet rice I’m gonna be so sad.” Sungie whines. Min giggles and leans forward, connecting their lips gently. 

“I’ll make you some.” He touches the side of his face, foreheads pressed together. 

“I love you so much.” Jisung whispers, his heart fluttering in his chest. Minho hums and kisses him again, “I love you too buttercup.” The elder pecks his forehead and they pull apart. 

Jisung bites his lower lip, looking at his boyfriend. He’s so hopelessly in love with him, it scares him so much. Min could drop down on one knee at any second and Jisung wouldn’t hesitate to say yes. 

And  _ that  _ is terrifying. 

They've been talking lately and Sungie wants Min to come home with him for a weekend so he can meet his parents. His mom is skeptical of their relationship, she thinks they’re moving too fast too soon. 

Jisung thinks that if she just sees them together then she’ll realize they’re serious about each other. 

“What’s going through your head?” Min asks while looking down at the menu in front of him. Acting as if he’s not going to get the same thing he always gets. 

“Hmm, nothing.” Jisung grabs his own menu. Minho hums, not believing him but doesn’t push the subject any further. 

“How come you’re making me eat before we go?” Min then looks up. 

“Because it’s good to have something in your system silly.” Jisung rings the little bell on their table and the waiter comes over. 

The two order and then after Min comes scooting closer to Sungie, resting his head on his shoulder. 

“You nervous?” The younger asks. 

“No, just wanna cuddle. Did your tattoos hurt more than your piercings?” 

Jisung laughs softly, “The one on my ankle, without a doubt, hurt the most. Even though it’s one of the smallest that I have, it was the most excruciating ten minutes of my life.” Min hums and pulls Jisung’s pant leg up to see the small moon tattoo. 

“How? You have way bigger ones all over you.” 

“Cause the skin is really thin there. Most of my tattoos are in the most hurtful spots. My first one was the crane on my ribs and that’s like one of the spots on the body that hurts the most.” Sungie explains, Minho nods. His hand absently tracing the spot that he knows where the crane is. 

He’s memorized every one of Jisung’s tattoos, the first time he saw him with his shirt off he practically melted. 

Both of his arms have beautiful artwork, his left thigh is filled up in the front. Right ankle with the small moon. Minho loves all of them, is obsessed with the phases of the moon tattoos he has down his spine. 

“So the nips weren’t that bad is what you’re telling me?” 

Jisung chuckles, “Babe I told you it didn’t hurt me, I barely felt it. But it's different for everyone, you’ll be okay promise.” He pecks his lips again. 

Minho groans softly, his nerves slowly creeping up his limbs but he’s pushing them down. 

Their tea comes out and both of them moan at the taste, food coming out not long after. Min takes a bunch of pictures, loving seeing his tough exterior boyfriend looking so cute and tiny. 

“Babe!” Minho suddenly gasps. 

“Hmm?” Sungie turns to him, mouth full. 

“I have hickeys all over my nipples!” He hisses quietly. Jisung giggles, “I don’t think They'd 

care baby.” Sungie squeezes his hand. 

Min groans at him.

“You backing out?” 

“No!” 

They continue eating and giggling with each other, after they pay and Jisung pulls Min to the shop they’re looking for. He bites his lower lip his anxiety now curling in his stomach. 

The stairs lead up, Minho gripping his boyfriend’s hand. Jisung walks ahead and opens the door, smiling at the girls behind the counter. 

“Hey how can I help you?” She smiles, hair bright pink. 

Sungie looks to Min who timidly steps forward, “I wanted to get my nipples pierced.” He whispers, cheeks red. 

“Alright! Cool, I just need you to sign some stuff and I need your license.” She starts shuffling around, getting the right paperwork and what not. 

Jisung rubs the small of his back, hand sliding under his sweater. She hands the paperwork over they go to sit down. Sungie starts looking at all the jewelry in the cases, biting his lower lip. 

“Ji.” Min calls to him. 

“Yeah honey?” The younger comes over to him and sits down, hand on his thigh. 

“Am I good? Do I have to sign anything else?” Jisung looks over everything, his eyes scanning the papers. 

“You’re good baby.” 

Minho gets up and goes to give the girl the paperwork, “Alright the piercer will be out in a few moments. Just sit tight.” She smiles. Min nods and goes back to Sungie. 

“Being here makes me wanna get something.” The younger groans. 

“So do it!” Minho giggles. 

“I don’t know what I should get.” 

Min hums looking at his boyfriend, “You could get another in your ear, or your tongue, or lip!” 

Jisung chuckles lowly and scoots closer, “If I get a tongue piercing I won’t be able to suck your dick for almost a month.” He whispers while biting his lower lip. 

Minho’s eyes get wide, “No.” 

“Yeah, so unless you can hold off from putting your dick in my mouth for that long-“ Minho turns to his boyfriend giving him a look that makes him shiver. 

The elders hand comes up to the black choker around Sungie’s neck, hooking around the silver ring in the front. 

He yanks him closer, “I think it’s about if  _ you  _ can keep this slut puppy tongue off my cock for a month.” He whispers. 

Jisung swallows his cheeks red, “I c-could.” 

“Yeah? You wanna test that?” Min tugs a little more. Sungie whimpers quietly, “No…” his eyes on the floor. 

Minho smirks and let’s go of the choker, it’s actually a collar but no one but them need to know that. 

The younger is a blushing mess, his hands moving to cover his lap embarrassingly. 

“Hey, I’m Nik, you can come back with me over here.” The guy comes over, Minho swallows and follows after him, Jisung right behind him. 

“Alright so I’m gonna give you my whole speech about everything, I’m not going fast because I don’t care, I’m doing it because I’ve done this for about twenty years now.” He smiles. Min nods, hands clenching at his sides. 

Nik then goes on a whole speech about taking care of everything, what’s going to happen, and how to breathe during the piercing. 

“Alright so you can take your shirt off and come stand over here for me. I’m just gonna mark you up and then you can go to the mirror and take a look.” Minho nods again and takes Sungie’s flannel off and then his own shirt. Handing both to his boyfriend. 

“Alright shoulders back look straight for me.” Nik says, Min takes in a breath, his heart beat racing. 

As soon as Nik comes down to his chest and the marker touches his sensitive skin a shock goes over his body. 

“You okay?” Nik asks. 

“Yeah, I’m good.” Min swallows while wiping his hands on his jeans. 

A sweat breaks out on his body, ears starting to ring, stomach in knots. “Alright just go over to the mirror and check the marks make sure everything looks okay.” 

Minho nods again and takes a step. Jisung stands up and smiles at him, “Hey, you okay baby?” He asks face suddenly falling. 

Min goes to look and then bites his lip, world swirling around him. “I-I gotta sit down…” he whispers. Jisung moves his clothes and quickly guides him. 

“Minho, eyes open honey, look at me baby.” Jisung grabs his face seeing his eyes rolls back, his boyfriend now clammy and his skin going from an already paler tone to practically paper white. 

“Minho, look at me doll.” 

“Hmm need a...trash bin.” He mumbles slumping forward. Nik rushes over with it, Minho pushes it open and wrenches into. 

“You’re okay baby.” Jisung rubs his back, hand going up in his hair to pull it off his face. 

Nik stands off to the side and calls for a sheet from the girls in the front. 

“I’m so embarrassed.” Min whispers forehead pressed to the lid of the trash. 

“Don’t be honey,” Jisung scratches his back, “This happens all the time, I’ve had way worse things happen in here.” Nik laughs and gives the sheet over to them. 

“Do you want some water? I have juice too, apple, fruit punch.” He opens a fridge. 

“Fruit punch please.” Minho wipes his mouth and leans against Sungie’s stomach. 

“I want to die.” 

“No, you’re fine baby, it’s okay.” Jisung takes the juice and gives it to the elder, crouching down next to him now. 

“You don’t have to do this if you don’t wanna.” 

“No I do! I’m okay I swear, I just...was nervous I guess.” Minho blushes deeply, he drinks from the juice and sits back, taking in a deep breath. 

“Take your time Minho, I don’t have anything else to do today. We can sit here for five minutes or an hour, as long as you need.” Nik says reassuringly. 

Min nods and drinks the juice again, he rubs his eyes and sits up fully. “Okay, I’m alright, let’s do this.” Minho gets up, Jisung goes to grab him. 

“I’m alright Ji, promise.” 

“Okay, just come up on the table over here.” Nik pats the table, Min follows him and sits where he’s supposed to. 

“Alright do you wanna lay back or sit up?”

“Lay back.” Minho reaches for Jisung who’s right at his side, taking his hand. 

“Okay, I’m just going to make sure the marks are still there, I’m going to press the needle in gently and then I’m gonna count. No surprises or anything, just remember to keep breathing through it.” He says. 

Min nods, “Okay, I’m ready.” 

Nik does the count down and pushes the needle in, Minho makes a face and keeps himself breathing. 

“Holy fuck.” 

“You good?” Sungie giggles. 

“Yeah, that wasn’t as bad as I thought it would be.” 

“I’m gonna put the jewelry in now, it’s gonna be a little pinch.” Nik starts to put the jewelry in. 

“Keep breathing Minho.” He instructs. 

Jisung runs his fingers through his hair, “Alright one side down.” 

Nik moves to the other side and does the same thing, “Shit that one hurt more.” Minho hisses, Sungie giggles again squeezing his hand. 

“You’re all done, no tight shirts for about two weeks, clean them twice a day and don’t pick at them.”

“Okay, thank you.” 

Min starts to get dressed, Jisung hands him his clothes. 

“I can’t believe I passed out.” Minho mutters. 

“Baby it’s okay, that kind of stuff happens all the time.” 

“I feel like a weenie.” 

“You’re not.” 

Sungie kisses his forehead, “And you did it! So you’re not a weenie.” 

They go out to pay, Jisung wanders around to look at the jewelry again, Minho can tell he wants to get something. 

“Can I get my tongue pierced?” He asks. Minho nearly drops his debit card at his question. 

“Sure! Just need you to do some paperwork too.” 

Once Minho is paid he goes to his boyfriend, “Hey baby, what happened to not doing?” He asks crouching down in from him. 

“I’m proving you wrong.” Sungie scrunches his nose up at him. 

Min giggles and kisses his lips, “We’ll see about that.” 

Jisung give his paperwork over and they head back inside, Nik sets everything up for Sungie. Min holds his hands, trying to see any nervousness or tension in his body. 

There isn’t any. 

“Alright, ready?” 

Jisung nods and sticks his tongue out, a mark getting put on the muscle. 

Min watches him, the needle presses in gently at first and then it pushes through. He looks away almost throwing up again. 

Sungie doesn’t even twitch. 

“Oh my god babe you didn’t even move!” Jisung giggles, the ball going on his new piercing. 

“Okay you’re all set.” Nik smiles, Sungie hops off the table, his tongue moving around in his mouth. 

He goes to pay and then they head out, “You okay baby?” Sungie asks as they walk down the stairs. 

“Yeah I’m good, kinda dizzy cause I’m hungry.” He mumbles. 

The younger wraps his arm around him firmly, “Lets get you something to eat honey.” 

“Damn, am I gonna be able to kiss you now?” 

“Yeah, just don’t suck on it.” 

“What a shame.” Minho slides a hand through his hair, biting his lower lip, Jisung feels his eyes looking him up and down. 

“What?” 

“You look really hot today.” 

“You do too baby.” 

Min slides his hands down his body and grabs a handful of Jisung’s ass, not being able to help himself. 

“Let's get lunch and go home.” Sungie says softly. 

They walk to another restaurant and order their food, it’s ridiculously busy. 

Afterward they get to Sungie’s car and Minho bites his lower lip, still staring at Jisung with greedy eyes. He backs out of the spot and once on the highway and Min leans over, to kiss up his jaw. 

“Min-“ he groans softly. 

“What baby?” The elder giggles and slides a hand along his thighs. “Mmm driving.” He whines. 

“Yeah, and?” Min smirks and grabs his cock through his jeans, rubbing slowly. 

“What if I crash?”

“Don’t think you will.” Minho palms him, leaning on his elbow, staring at his boyfriend’s reactions. 

Jisung bites his lower lip, hips twitching. “Cute buttercup. You want me to touch your cock already?” 

“Yes please Master.” Sungie looks down, his cheeks bright red already. Min sets his head on his shoulder now and scoots a little closer. 

“See that rest stop over their sweetie pie?”

“Hmhm,” 

“Why don’t you be a good boy and pull over over there?” Jisung nods hurriedly and hits the gas pedal. Quickly he goes to the furthest parking spot there is and hides the car under the trees. 

The second the engine is turned off Minho hits his seat back and climbs into his lap. He kisses down his neck and sucks on his pulse. 

“Hmm, you look so fucking good today cutie, just looking at your ass in these jeans makes me hard.” He bites at his ear lobe. Sungie whimpers at his words, he loves when Minho gets like this. Loves when his dom boyfriend can’t keep his hands to himself. 

“And you did such a good job today, acting all tough for the piercer.” 

Jisung tries to connect their lips but Min doesn’t let him, “No kisses, your tongue needs to stay in your mouth buttercup.” The younger whines at his words. 

“Mine doesn’t though,” Minho smirks and licks across his lower lip grinding his hips forward as he does. Jisung groans opening his mouth, Min runs his tongue along his teeth slowly and licks into him. 

It takes all of Sungie’s willpower to not lick back greedily. 

“Good boy.” Minho goes back to kissing along his neck now, reaching up to pull at his nipples. He pushes his shirt up and wraps his lips around one bud, smirking when Jisung bucks up. 

“What do you want honey pot?” He whispers, going back up to his ear. 

“Want you to ride me.” He whimpers, face bright red. 

Min bites down again and then grinds on him slowly, working his boyfriend up. “Aw, you wanna use this little useless cock of yours pup?” 

“Yes master, w-wanna make you feel good.” He bucks again. 

“Hmm, lets see what we can do about that.” Minho opens the center console and finds a small bottle of lube and a condom. He unbuttons Sungie’s jeans and pulls him out, smirking at how much he’s leaking already. 

“Pretty.” Min flicks his thumb over his slit, rubbing firmly. 

“Can you open me up babydoll?” He asks while undoing his own jeans now. 

“Yes master!” Jisung answers eagerly. Minho giggles and changes positions, as hard as it is to. He leans forward towards the steering wheel and lets Sungie pull his bottoms down below his ass. He then feels the cold liquid against his rim and Jisung’s digits rubbing around him. 

“I fucking love your ass.” Ji groans, his other hand kneading the flesh, his first finger pushes into him. Minho moans while wiggling his hips, “Spank me buttercup, I know you wanna.” He taunts knowing how Sungie likes to pretend he has control. 

Jisung then smacks his ass, it bounces perfectly, he feels his dick twitch against his shirt and looks down to see more precum leaking out. Minho giggles and starts to grind back on his finger, “Put more Jiji, daydream about eating me out later.” He teases. 

Min caught him completely, one of Jisung’s favorite things is eating his boyfriend out. He loves when he sits on his face and moans loud. Or puts his hips up in and air and waits. 

Sungie slides in a second finger and Min hums, gripping the wheel as he gets stretched out. 

The third finger follows soon after and he is moaning quietly. Forehead against the wheel now. Jisung’s fingers suddenly come out completely and there’s a few moments of emptiness. However it doesn’t last for long. 

Soon after Ji is pushing himself into his boyfriend, groaning at his warmth and how tight he is. 

“Fuck babe.” Min moans, “So tight master.” Jisung pulls him back and bottoms out. 

The elder leans back and runs his fingers through his hair. Arm curled around his neck making their lips connect. 

“I love your big cock so much buttercup, too bad it’s wasted on such a subby baby. It would be so good to make someone limp.” Min smirks. Jisung whimpers. 

“I will!” He cries out. 

“I think you’re too overwhelmed right. If you move you’ll cum right? You haven’t even started fucking me yet.” Minho’s taunts go right to his dick. And the elder knows it. 

Jisung whines and starts to thrust forward at an uneven pace, one hand grabbing his hips aggressively, the other in his hair keeping their lips locked. 

Minho moans against his mouth, his eyes falling shut, he then leans forward and starts to bounce himself. He feels Jisung’s hand on the small of his back. His boyfriend most definitely watching his cock disappear inside him. 

“Fuck sweetie you make Master feel so good.” Min mumbles, Sungie tries to buck up into him. Minho then moves and Jisung pulls out completely. Whining loud. 

“Aw my whiny baby? You like your master’s ass that much?” He smirks while turns around to face him. Slowly he sinks back down, arms now wrapping around his neck tightly. 

Jisung moans, his head thrown back in bliss as Minho actually rides him, bouncing hard, pulling on his nipples biting his neck. 

“S-such a good boy, just a pretty little fuck toy.” Min feels his high approaching, stomach starting to clench. Jisung whimpers and whines getting close too, his hips snapping up aggressively. 

“Ah-ah, Lino, mm gonna cum!” He cries out. “Go ahead honey pot, fill me up.” The elder allows, Jisung’s back arches as he cums hard. Minho pushing his dick from his briefs pumping himself to his high. 

He clenches up and cums all over Jisung’s black shirt, rocking down on him slowly now. Milking them both through their orgasms. 

“Fuck…” Jisung mumbles, his face pushed into Min’s neck, nailing digging into his ass. 

“God you’re so fucking good baby.” Minho whispers kissing him hotly. Sungie giggles but then ends up whimpering as he grows sensitive. 

“Oh you wanna pull out?” Minho smirks, not moving. 

“Min…” he whines loud. 

The elder laughs softly and lifts himself up, groaning softly, “Aw messy pup.” He teases and grabs his softening cock stroking him quickly and aggressively. 

Jisung shrieks and bucks up, “M-master!” He yelps, trying to push Min’s hands away. 

Minho let's go giggling, his lips finding Sungie’s, “You did such a good job for my sweetie.” He murmurs. 

“Just wanted to make you feel good.” The younger blushes. 

“You always do babydoll.” Min pecks his lips and takes the condom off him. Being gentle knowing how sensitive he is. 

“Love you.” Jisung nuzzles into his chest now, not wanting to move. Minho smiles and kisses the top of his head still sitting in his lap. 

“Love you too. Come on sleepy boy, you still need to drive home.” He lifts his face and kisses him gently. 

“I love when you get that horny.” Ji murmurs. 

“Yeah?” 

“Yeah, it’s hot when a dom is the one who can’t keep it in their pants.” He teases and then hugs Minho tightly. 

The elder shakes his head at his words, he hugs him back and then moves to start pulling his pants and underwear back up. 

“Give me all the nasty shit.” 

“I’ll do it babe.” Sungie takes the condom and tissues. “You literally have cum on your shirt.” 

“Yeah…and you have a limp.” 

“Do not!” Minho scrunches his nose up at him. 

“Cute.” Jisung pecks his lips and then goes to get out, only to find his own legs are wobbly. He didn’t even get fucked, just came really hard. 

*

Back on campus, the two are laying in Jisung’s room, the younger currently packing weed into his bong. 

“You’re gonna get in trouble again.” Minho warns. 

“Hmm, I have the window open.” Sungie lights it and sucks in deeply. Min rolls his eyes, “Why don’t you just hit your pen instead of packing a whole bong. You’re not even gonna smoke all that.” 

“Watch me.” Jisung smirks at his boyfriend. Minho rolls his eyes at him. 

“You’re a dummy.” 

“No I’m a stoner.” 

“Same thing.” Min sits up on his elbows and glares at the younger. 

“Does it bother you?” Jisung exhales and the smoke fills the room. 

“I mean no, but I don’t feel like listening to you whine about getting written up again. And I really don’t want you to get kicked off campus frankly.” 

Sungie sighs heavily and extinguished the weed he has in the bong, taking one more hit before capping it off completely. 

“You’d tell me if it made you upset or uncomfortable right?” 

“Yeah,” Minho watches him put his illegal items back inside his closet and then grabs his dab pen. Hitting off that instead. Since that won’t smell or set off any fire alarms. 

“Come here.” Min pats the floor next to him. 

Jisung crawls down next to him and lays on his shoulder, he hands the pen to him too and Minho takes a hit. 

“I don’t care that you smoke babe, I do too, obviously. Just don’t do it on campus, it’s not that hard to go take a walk and then come back.” Min runs his fingers through his hair. 

“Yeah but then I have to put clothes on.” 

“Okay would you rather get kicked out then?”

“No…”

“Alrighty then.” Minho inhales deeply again and then hands the pen back to his boyfriend. 

Jisung moves his head to Min’s chest and feels his boyfriend jump away. 

“Sorry! Forgot!” He shrieks, realizing he just hit one of his nipples. 

“It’s okay, only hurt a little.” Minho lies.

“Let me see them.” Jisung gets in his lap and makes the elder push his shirt up. He hums looking at his newly adorned nipples. 

“They look so good on you babe, I can’t wait till they’re healed.” He smirks wanting to play with them already. 

“Me too,” Min sets his hands on his hips. “Why am I so horny?” Sungie groans, Min’s hands running up his body stopping to play with his own piercings a little. 

“Probably cause we’ve been sex deprived for weeks.” Minho bites his lower lip, watching Jisung touch himself. 

“Yeah makes sense.” Sungie wiggles his hips down, tempting Minho to fuck him. 

“Come here.” The elder pulls him down so their lips lock, Jisung practically purring against him. His body moving slowly. 

“Oh my god they’re having sex on our floor!” Jeongin shrieks, slamming the door shut. 

“Are not!” Minho yells back, his cheeks red. 

Hyunjin opens the door and looks down at them, “At least invite us.” He snorts and falls on his boyfriend’s bed, Seungmin and Jeongin following behind. 

“Sung did you just smoke?” Seungmin narrows his eyes. 

“I took like two hits then Min yelled at me.” Jisung gets up and tugs Minho with him. 

“Lame.” Jeongin takes the pen from his best friend hitting off it too. 

“Hey! You’re a baby!” Jin yells. 

“No I’m not.” Jeongin sticks his tongue out at his older boyfriend. 

“Where were you guys earlier? I went to take a shower and our room was empty.” Hyunjin asks now. 

“Min got his nipples pierced!” Sungie shrieks. 

“What!? Let me see!” Jin jumps up and practically tackles the smaller boy. 

“Get off!” He whines loud, “I got my tongue pierced too.” Sungie shows it off. Seungmin and Innie both gasp. 

“Did it hurt?”

“Only a little.” 

Hyunjin pouts since Minho won’t take his shirt off, Jisung tugs the elder off his boyfriend, eyes narrowed. 

“Leave him alone.” 

“You’re fake can’t believe you won’t show me.” 

“They’re not yours to see.” Min sticks his tongue out. Jisung crawls up into his bed with Minho now, hugging him close. 

“Love you.” He whispers in his ear. The elder smiles and turns his head to kiss him. 

“Love you too.” 

“I’m gonna go do homework.” Minho then sits up with a stretch, “Text me when you go to dinner please.” 

“Okay!” 

*

Down in his room Minho lays in his bed, blankets up to his chin, his head is spinning a little. He just received a call from his dad screaming and yelling at him. Apparently he went through his room at home and found some pictures of him and Sungie. 

And that always goes as well as one can imagine. 

His parents don’t care what he does, but they don’t like him associating with anyone remotely bad. They both are pretty high up the executive food chain for two different companies and he has to go to parties with them a lot. Hanging out with bad boys is one of the few things they don’t allow. Makeup they don’t care about even his occasional skirt, but anyone who even has the slightest bit of ‘alternative’ to them is a deal breaker. He doesn’t understand why. 

His mom is still fully convinced this is all just a phase too, and she doesn’t know about Sungie. He’s terrified for them to meet. And that goes for any of his family for that matter. 

Not even because he’s gay, but because of how Jisung  _ looks.  _ He looks like trouble, tattoos and piercings all over him, the smell of weed and his cologne always lingering on his clothes. 

Min’s family is pretty laid back with most things, but certain aspects they absolutely hate. And Jisung embodies all of them. His gages would most likely cause someone to have a heart attack. 

He could only imagine was his grandparents would say when they saw him. His whole family is fine with Min being more feminine, none of them care that he wears makeup and shit. They think he’s still a virgin for fucks sake. 

But one look at Ji and they’ll think he’s tainted, most assume he’s going to settle down with a nice headstrong girl. Not a boy who screams rebellion. 

His dad has found a few pictures of him and Jisung, not even couple photos. Just of them out with other friends. But even being associated with Sungie is bad. 

Their oh so good son could he tainted by such a bad boy after all. 

The last time Minho’s dad saw a picture of Jisung he lost his shit. That had been an accident. Min posted a picture on his public instragram that his parents and some of their associates also follow. Jisung along with the rest of their friends were in the picture. 

And Ji had had his arm curled around Minho’s waist, both his parents called him and screamed. Saying he was not allowed to be around someone like that. They didn’t like the look of Chan either, or Changbin. 

They  _ really  _ wouldn’t like that Jisung is a rapper too, and that he wants more than anything to go into music. 

Min sighs heavily, they’re all gonna have to meet at some point, as terrifying as that is. 

*

Jisung practically skips down to his boyfriend’s room, not even knocking before opening the door. 

Inside Minho is in bed with his headphones on and laptop on his knees. 

Sungie walks in and climbs up his bed, laying on his stomach chin in his hands. 

“Hi,” he smiles up at him. 

“Hey babydoll. Are you really high right now?” 

Jisung giggles and looks away, he may have overdone it with his pen. 

“Maybe…” 

Minho shakes his head and shuts his laptop, he tugs his boyfriend between his legs. “My sweet prince, stop smoking your brain cells out.” He says, hands on his face. 

Jisung whines and pushes his face into his neck, “Wasn’t on purpose.” 

“You’re not gonna have any left.” Min lifts his face and connects their lips. Sungie hums and gets in his lap hands going in his hair, “We should kick Jin out tonight.” He whispers, lips moving down his neck. 

Minho hums softly and slides his fingers under Jisung’s shirt, “Horny boy.” 

“You are too.” The younger whines. 

“I didn’t say I wasn’t.” 

Jisung sits up wiggling his hips slightly biting his lower lip, “Lets go get dinner honey pot.” Min taps his bum. 

Sungie sighs but rolls off him, stretching to the ceiling, “I have to go home next weekend.” Minho says while putting his shoes on and a sweatshirt. 

“I’m gonna miss you.” Jisung pouts. 

“I’ll miss you too baby, it’ll only be a few days.” They walk out of his room, Min locking the door behind them. 

“What are you going home for?”

“My parents want me to go to some stupid party with their big shots.” 

“That’s lame.” 

“You’re telling me.” 

Jisung takes his hand nuzzling up against him, “Come on Lix! Dinner time.” He knocks on the younger’s door. 

“Coming!” Felix comes out yawning, dressed in one of Changbin’s large black sweaters, the hood up. Bin comes out behind him. 

“Ope.” Sungie giggles, seeing the obvious limp in Felix’ step. 

“Fuck off.” Felix mutters. 

“Cute limp Lixie.” Minho slaps his ass playfully. 

“You too jerk.” Changbin does the same to Min, making sure to push his fingers into Minho’s entrance. The elder lets out a shriek and flips around, eyes narrowed. Jisung shoves him. 

“Keep your fingers out of his ass.” 

Bin just sticks his tongue out at him, his arm wrapping around his boyfriend’s shoulder. 

Min glares at the back of Changbin’s head, nobody other than Bin would get away with that. Something that Sungie doesn’t know is he and Changbin hooked up a few times before they started dating. 

Bin hadn’t been with Lix either, it happened at parties at Minho’s old campus. When Changbin was still in his frat, they would all come to his old campus for their parties and they met up all the time. 

Switching back and forth the two constantly getting in each other’s pants. 

Neither of their boyfriends know and they both would like to keep it that way. Sungie would most likely react badly. 

“I hope dinner isn’t shit, I’m starving.” 

“Babe you have the munchies you’ll eat anything.” Min teases. 

Jisung pouts at him, Min can’t help himself as he leans forward and connects their lips, his hands on either side of the younger’s face. 

“Can you not do that in the hallway?” Someone asks, only a few steps in front of them. Minho pulls away from Jisung, his cheeks bright red. 

Ahead of them is Byungho and his group of friends, Sungie instantly goes rigid but not with fear. He’s trying to control the anger that is always just boiling below the surface of him. 

“Can you just ignore us like you would any straight couple?” He shoots back. 

“No because you’re disgusting.” Another guy, Hyunmin, throws at them. 

Jisung rolls his eyes and takes Minho’s hand, pushing by them all, Bin and Lix following after them. 

“Aw running away with their tails between their legs, pathetic as usual.” Byungho laughs. Jisung grits his teeth, stopping at the doorway. 

“Ji don’t, you’re already on probation to get kicked out, he’s trying to get you to react.” Min mumbles. 

It’s common knowledge on their campus that Han Jisung is a troublemaker. Or more so, trouble finds him, his anger is something that gets him in a lot of hot water. It’s hard for him to control, especially when it comes to people fucking with Minho. 

He’s gotten in enough fights on campus now that he’s on probation with the school. And  _ all  _ the homophobes are out to get him to react, so one of the fags will finally get kicked out of the school. One more fight or altercation or even getting caught smoking in his room, and he’s done for. 

“Come on honey pot.” Minho whispers, tugging on Sungie’s arm gently. Jisung shakes his head and starts to walk again, his body vibrating with rage. 

“Wow how cute, he’s been tamed by his cross dressing freak show.” Hyungmin smirks at them. 

Min grips his arm tighter, “Don’t.” 

Jisung’s eyes flash with emotion, he looks back at the idiots only a few feet behind them. 

A smirk then spreads across his face, “It’s funny how you two have so much to say, yet, we’re the ones that get laid and you aren’t. Weird how that works. Maybe if you did you wouldn’t be so uptight.” He looks at the two guys dead in the eyes. 

“You don’t know shit about us, and you call putting it in some weirdos ass getting laid-“

“And I’m sure neither of you have ever dreamed of anal with a chick right?” Changbin chimes in with a laugh. 

“Screw off dickheads, go jerk each other in your rooms and cry about your lack of sex lives instead of bothering us.” He smirks. The four of them then head down the stairs to actually get dinner. 

“God I could fucking break his skull open.” Jisung seethes the second they’re out of ear shot. 

“Ji…” Minho rubs his back, trying to calm him down. 

“I swear if we ever run into them outside of campus, they’re dead. They have no right saying that kind of shit to us.” He continues, absolutely fuming. 

“Hey, look at me.” Min grabs his chin, making their eyes lock. 

“Deep breath, it’s just words, who cares what they think of us? It’s what we think that matters, my sweet prince.” He rubs his back and pecks his lips gently. 

Sungie sighs and leans into his boyfriend, “I know, I just hate them so fucking much.” 

“I know baby, but you gotta let it go. They don’t matter at the end of the day.” 

“I love you.” The younger wraps around him and kisses his cheek. 

“I love you sweetie. Let’s get dinner now so you can stop being angry high.” 

*

  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> That was spicy oof
> 
> Hope everyone liked it! I'm updating on the fly which is why I'm not saying much!
> 
> My twitters are foreverbattles and NSFWforeverbatt 
> 
> Thoughts?
> 
> Questions?
> 
> Requests?
> 
> Love always,
> 
> -Eza<3


End file.
